The Love Potion
by blackcat9517
Summary: What happens when someone tries to play cupid? Total chaos is everywhere as Mikan Sakura accidentally falls head over heels with someone else, Narumi and Principal Yukihira brawl over Serina while Hayate is madly in love with Sumire.


_**The Love Potion **_

_By_

**blackcat9517**

**Summary: What happens when someone tries to play cupid? Total chaos is everywhere as Mikan Sakura accidentally falls head over heels with someone else, Narumi and Principal Yukihira brawl over Serina-sensei while Hayate is madly in love with Sumire. It looks like jealousy is in the air.**

**

* * *

**

Natsume Hyuuga couldn't believe what was happening. The fire caster clenched his jaw as he saw his girlfriend, Mikan Sakura talking to his friend, Kokoroyome.....Well, more like flirting. How did this happen? It all started just this morning where the couple were having their regular routine, arguing

"_Can you please stop calling me names? My name is Mikan! Say it M-I-K-A-N. Mikan. I don't wear polka dots anymore. I'm fifteen not ten"_

_Natsume stiffened as he rested his legs on the table "You don't even act like a teenager, little girl"_

_The brunette frowned as she heard her boyfriend calling her 'Little girl' again "Hmph" Mikan stomped her feet on the ground before turning around and stared into the empty space_

_Natsume on the other hand, couldn't help but felt a bit worried as Mikan didn't move an inch "Polka" he called out but she didn't hear him. He also heard the sound of something being sprayed. He rose from his seat as he saw the brunette walking towards Kokoroyome _

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes, Koko?" said Mikan softly to the shocked mind reader. Natsume couldn't help but mentally freaked out and gave one heck of a death glare to Koko_

_The mind reader gulped "Excuse me?" _

_The class became quiet that they could even hear a needle drop. Everyone in the class room was too shocked to react. Has Mikan lost her mind? Well, it does seem like it. Gasps and whispers could be heard while the temperature slowly increased _

"_I just realized that you're the most handsome guy I ever met" _

_Gasps were heard once again as everyone backed away from the angry, jealous and dangerous Natsume Hyuuga _

"_M-Mikan, shouldn't you be saying that to N- Natsume, your bo- boyfriend and not me" stammered Koko as he walked backwards, trying to get away from both Natsume and Mikan _

That's how it happened and right now, Koko is shivering as he saw a very scary looking dark aura circling around Natsume

"Boyfriend? You're my boyfriend" the whole class gasped again. Natsume on the other hand couldn't take it anymore, tripped the brunette and carried her bridal style out of the class room "Put me down, you fox!" demanded the brunette "I want to be with my Koko Krunch!"

The fire caster growled _'Something is definitely wrong with Mikan. Let's see if Imai can help her'_ and so, the angry Natsume Hyuuga headed towards Hotaru's lab trying to seek help

"Put me down this instant, Natsume! You cannot take me away from my Prince Koko"

"Not a chance and he's not your stupid boyfriend"

* * *

Meanwhile at the teacher's lounge, Narumi and Serina were having their tea when all of a sudden, a student came rushing in

"Narumi- sensei, Serina-sensei" Nonoko called out

"What is it, Nonoko-chan?" asked a confused and worried Narumi as he saw the panic look on his student's face

Nonoko tried to catch her breath and took a deep breath "Something's wrong with Mikan-chan. She's acting weird"

As soon as the teacher heard the name Mikan, he was on high alert "Why? What's the matter with her and why is she acting weird"

"What do you mean by weird?" asked a calm Serina

"First, Mikan-chan had her usual fight with Natsume-kun but then, all of a sudden, she fell madly in love with Koko. She even said Koko's her boyfriend..... I think she's been dosed or sprayed with a love potion"

Narumi spitted out his tea as he heard Nonoko's explanation. The teacher took a napkin and wiped his mouth "Nonoko-chan, do you know how to make the antidote?"

"I think so"

"Good, we need to act fast before the others get infected by the love potion"

"Yes, Serina-sensei" with that, she exited the teachers' lounge

Narumi heaved a sigh "I wonder how did this happen?" but then he paused and started to stare at Serina for a moment "Oh my god" he uttered as he came closer to Serina "I feel like a love struck school boy!"

"Narumi?" she called out, feeling a bit uneasy

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful?" sweet talked Narumi as he grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it but she shoved her hand away

"Narumi-sensei! Have you gone mad?"

He smile and knelt "Madly in love, Serina Yamada of my heart!"

Jinno who had been there all along, sitting at his desk could only stare in awe as Narumi began to freak Serina out "What kind of a nightmare is this?"

"I'll bring you the stars! The moon" the madly in love teacher declared "You're just like the sun that lights up my heart!"

"What's going on here?" asked a confused Principal Yukihira "What are you doing, Narumi?" but then, they heard a spraying sound and the principal glared at Narumi "What do you think you're doing with my Serina?"

Jinno blinked a couple of times while uttering "What the heck?" it looks like a love war is about to start

* * *

"You should have been there, Tsubasa" Hayate said as he told his friend what happened inside the teachers' lounge "First he was like, you have the most beautiful eyes and then he said he's madly in love with her" chuckled Hayate

"Must be really funny huh?"

"Hilarious. Then he said that Serina-sensei was like the sun" the young man suddenly paused and had his mouth agape while staring into space "Su...Su...Sumire!" he exclaimed as he saw the cat dog girl. He walked towards her and kissed her hand "Where have you been in all my life!" he then brought the shocked girl closer "Come with me to the New Years Ball. We'll show everyone that we're the cutest couple ever"

Tsubasa's jaw dropped. What was going on? Hayate acted like a normal person at first and now he's falling head over heels for Sumire Shouda?! He also heard a weird spraying sound too just before Hayate turned into Romeo

Sumire on the other hand, panicked but regained her composure very quickly and pushed Hayate away "Get off me you big baboon. Have you lost your mind? My heart belongs to Natsume-sama and not you! Eeeew" she then ran away from the boy

"Sumire, Sumire, Sumire Sumire" he called out and unconsciously pinched Tsubasa's nose "Sumire! Sumire"

"Do I even look like Sumire to you?" asked an annoyed Tsubasa while the madly in love boy let go of his friend's nose

"No" he said

* * *

"It looks like she's been sprayed by a love potion" declared Subaru Imai as he had just examine Mikan

"How did the idiot get into this mess?" asked Hotaru as she stared at her best friend who was blabbering something about her and Koko

"Mikan Sakura heart Kokoroyome" the brunette uttered "Hmm.....Mikan loves Koko"

Natsume Hyuuga growled once more while the temperature began to increase rapidly. That was until Hotaru shot her best friend with the infamous baka gun

"Hotaru!" Mikan pouted "Why did you do that?"

"You're an idiot who's been hypnotized by a love potion"

Mikan ignored her best friend and started day dreaming about her and Koko. Subaru heaved a sigh "I think it is best that if she stays with Hyuuga. I heard rumors that someone is using the love potion to wreck havoc. Narumi sensei mysteriously fell in love with Serina sensei and Hayate.....somehow went crazy for Shouda. So it's best if Mikan is away from her room or...even that Koko guy"

"What do you mean?" asked Natsume

"It means that the person who did this is invinsible and the love potion is in the possession of that person which is dangerous and that person isn't stopping anytime soon"

"Hn, come on polka dots" said the fire caster as he dragged his girlfriend out of the room

* * *

"Hey Hotaru, why did you call us?" asked a confused Tsubasa

"I'm sure she has a good reason" Misaki said as she poked his chest

Koko grinned as he read Horaru's mind "This has something to do with the love potion thing and you want us to track the invinsible person that's causing this. Good, at least Mikan won't freak me out anymore and Natsume won't kill me"

"That's right. Once you catch that stupid cupid, I can be rich"

"And how are we going to see him...or her?" questioned Sumire and before she knew it, she got hit by the baka gun

"Here" the inventor said as she gave the group a couple of modified sunglasses

Tsubasa then examined them "How is this going to help up?"

"Fool! These aren't normal sunglasses. They can detect heat energy from living things like humans and animals" the inventor explained "A microphone is also equipped so all of you can communicate with one another"

"Awesome! These are just like the ones from Power Rangers Jungle Fury" exclaimed Koko as he tried them on "You put them on and say 'Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

There was an awkward silence as everyone stared at him "How immature" Sumire commented as she put on the shades

Misaki shook her head "Come on, guys. We can't waste time"

"Guys!" Nonoko exclaimed as she entered the room "I've managed to create the antidote"

"Really? Does it work?" Sumire asked "Please tell me it works"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. I'll test it on Mikan-chan first but there might be some side effects"

"What kind of side effects?" Ruka asked

"The side effects may cause you to faint or have a headache"

Sumire then heaved a sigh of relieve "At least Hayate won't bug me ever again. Hurry up and test it on Mikan"

* * *

Mikan Sakura hummed to herself as she sat on the sofa of Natsume's room "Are you sure Koko said he wanted me to stay in your room so that I'm safe from harm?"

"Hn"

"Koko Krunch is such a hero that he makes me lose control!"

A vein popped on Natsume's head '_If I ever find out who did this to Mikan, I'll make sure that person sees hell'_

A knock on the door was heard and the fire caster opened it revealing Nonoko with the antidote but Mikan thought it was Koko "Koko Krunch! Is that you?"

"N- No...." she then approached Mikan and sprayed the brunette with the antidote

"Hey...what is this.....Natsume?" asked Mikan just before she fainted in Natsume's arms

The fire caster then carried her to the bed and let her sleep

* * *

"Wait a minute! We have to split up? No!! I can't be alone. Hayate is crazy. He'll see me" whined Sumire

Koko couldn't help but chuckle "Relax. He can't follow you everywhere you go right?"

"No. You don't understand! He's mad"

After five minutes of begging and whining, everyone split up. While the cat dog girl was looking around, the one person she didn't want to see at that time, jumped in front of her

**"All I wanna do is be with you be with you"** the young man sang as he came closer to Sumire **"There's nothing we can't do. Just wanna be with you"**

"Stay away from me you big baboon" warned Permy as she transformed into her cat dog form but he ignored her and continued to sing

**"Only you and no matter where life takes us nothing could break us apart"** she backed away but hit a tree giving Hayate the chance to pin her against it **"I just wanna be with you"**

"Nonokoooooo! Where's the antidote" Sumire screamed as it echoed through the forest

* * *

"Serina is going with me and that's final, Narumi" said Principal Yukihira

Narumi then replied "No way, Hitler wanna be. She's not used to dating out of her species" Serina on the other hand, could only watch as talking to them was useless

"Will you two please stop this nonsense" Jinno muttered as he tried to break up the fight

Narumi and Kazu looked at Jinno "Not now!" both men continued arguing until Nonoko came. She approached them and sprayed the antidote

It took a couple of seconds before they were back to normal

"I have such a headache" uttered Narumi as he massaged his temple

"What happened?" asked a confused Kazu

Jinno heaved a sigh "It's a long story but glad everything is back to normal"

* * *

Tsubasa sighed as he scanned the area using the sunglasses "There's nothing here. Hey Ruka, you found anything?"

"No" but then, he paused as he saw something "Hey guys. I think I just saw something.....Isn't that the love potion?"

"Where are you, Ruka?" Misaki asked

"Northern forest"

"Hey guys! What about me? I'm stuck with Mr High School Musical here" whined Sumire

Koko chuckled "Nonoko will be there soon"

"Come on guys. We can't waste time" and with that, everyone headed towards the northern forest except for Sumire

Ten minutes later, everyone gathered in the forest "Where is it?" asked Tsubasa

"There!" Koko exclaimed as he saw a boy running away with the love potion

Everyone started to chase him around the forest until Piyo blocked the exit. Tsubasa took the chance by tackling the boy down to the ground "So what now?"

"Get off me!" said the invinsible boy

"Hey, wait a minute. I know that voice" uttered Misaki

"Who"

Misaki smirked "Get me a bucket of water. He won't be so invinsible now"

Moments later, Koko came back with a bucket full of water and splashed it at the invinsible guy. Everyone gasped except for him and Misaki "AKIRA TONOUICHI?!"

"Hehehe" Tono laughed nervously as he tossed the potion away

* * *

"When is this ever going to end? Hayate has been singing the same song over and over"

The young man grabbed her hand and kissed it "Oh my beautiful Sumire! I'll bring you the moon, the stars, the cat post and Godiva chocolates specially made for you" he exclaimed and Nonoko came just right on time. She sprayed the antidote and Hayate fainted

"Where have you been?" whined Sumire "He's been saying I wanna be with you for the millionth time. It's driving me crazy!"

"Sorry" apologized Nonoko "I had to help the others too you know. It's not easy to find them"

* * *

"So why did you do it?" Ruka asked angrily

Tono then laughed nervously at everyone "Well, I found this love potion and decided to test it....but then, I got a bit carried away....well, too carried away. It was just too much fun! You should have seen the matchmaking I made"

As soon as he finished explaining, everyone glared at him "Did you know how much trouble you've caused? Good luck with Natsume though. I'm sure all hell will break lose when he finds out about this" Misaki said

Tono's eyes widen as he realized how much damaged he has caused "Please....I beg of you. Don't tell him. I'm as good as dead" Tono begged at everyone "I'll do anything!"

Ruka and Tsubasa exchanged glances "Anything?"

"Uh oh"

* * *

Mikan Sakura groaned as she felt her head throbbing. The brunette then opened her eyes before blinking a couple of times. She acknowledge her surroundings _'It looks like I'm in Natsume's room'_ the brunette looked on her right side and saw her boyfriend sleeping on the couch "Natsume"

As soon as the fire caster heard her voice, he quickly woke up "Polka dots"

"What happened and why am I in your room?" she then rested her head against the headboard "The last thing I remember was talking to you and I just had the weirdest dream"

"You were sprayed with a love potion"

The brunette's eyes widen "Excuse me?"

"Some idiot sprayed you with a love potion and you fell in love with Koko. After that, chemistry girl made an antidote and sprayed it at you. You were unconscious for the past five hours" Natsume explained. He smirked as he saw the dumbfounded look on her face

"So it wasn't a dream?" uttered Mikan "I actually fell in love with Koko-kun?"

"Yep" the fire caster thought she was going to freak out but instead, she laughed "What's so funny?"

His girlfriend giggled "You. You were jealous at that time"

The black cat rolled his eyes. So what if he was jealous? "You're lucky that I didn't burn anyone"

Mikan couldn't stop giggling as she recalled the scene "I can still remember the worried and jealous looks on your face"

A vein popped up on his head as the brunette continued to laugh "You think that's funny huh?" Natsume then sealed her mouth with a kiss to shut her up

Seconds later, they parted due to the lack of air. Their foreheads touching as both stared into each others eyes "You owe me one, Polka"

"Hmm" Mikan hummed as she intertwined her fingers with his "What was that Natsume?"

"Since I saved you from doing anything stupid while you were under the love potion, you're going have to be my slave for the rest of the week"

"Then that means I have to sleep with you? That's not fair!" Mikan whined

"It is to me, polka dots" replied the fire caster _'For ignoring me'_

_

* * *

_

"We want you to dress up as cupid with the wings and everything and you're also going to wear a dress" Tsubasa said "You're also going to wear that arrow thingy at the back"

"I can't believe I have to do this" uttered Tono as he entered the men's changing room with the dress. A couple of minutes later, he came out looking like cupid. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at his appearance

Hotaru smirked as she saw Tono and took out her camera to take a snapshot "Your idiocy is making me rich"

"Now, run around the whole academy"

"What? Are you nuts? I can't run around looking like this!"

Koko grinned "But you said that you would do anything"

Tono grunted and glared at the mind reading boy and started to run around the academy looking like a fool. It looks like Akira Tonouichi has finally learned his lesson. Never mess with love

* * *

**blackcat9517: It's finally finished! I didn't expect it to be this long. Anyways, thanks for reading and happy new year everyone. I almost forgot, Rekindled Moroseness is hosting a contest. Go to her/ his profile for more information**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, POWER RANGERS OR ANY OTHER COPYRIGHTED STUFF THAT'S IN HERE**


End file.
